The Adventures of MechaPorky08
by AmInaCan
Summary: As New Pork City was being announced all the MechaPorkies rejoiced ,until they found out the world was going to destroyed e most offended of the bunch was MechaPorky08 who possessed happy memories of the Pig King's ter he rebels against Porky he gets kicked out and tries to get back home before Nowhere Islands fall to ruin.
1. The Grand Opening

**Author:Yeah my first fanfic(can't you tell?). I actually made this about six months ago, but posted it somewhere else and...Wow XD,I don't know what kind of emotional problems I had when writing this, so sorry if it's a tad melodramatic at as a warning right now the events in here are pretty convoluted ,but I part of me did it intentionally because I had fun adding so much stuff .As for this chapter, the layout I usually separate paragraphs based on dialogue and I can't really do that here,but I'll try to fix it up in other chapters.I also don't own any of the Mother franchise because .Now that that's out of the way I hope you all still enjoy :D**

It was beautiful...

I stared out the window from the top floor of the Empire Pork building in awe, gazing at the magnificent city below. It had been about three years since the project had begun and it seemed that the pigmask had almost

finished building the grand utopia soon to be called"New Pork City"in honor of my master and then he would have visitors from all over Nowhere Islands bowing a his feet .The city itself resembled any child's dream complete with an abundance of glowing lights ,Ferris Wheels and Merry go rounds and Ice cream shops. The more I looked out the window my anticipation grew stronger and I awaited the day when I would finally go on all the rides and visit all the attractions in ...person...? I guess, it's a bit complicated actually...forgive me for not introducing myself firsthand .Name's Porky well not "The Porky "but one of his personal robots he made .There is eleven of our model in total i'm not sure if we ,and by we I mean Mecha Porky 0-10, were all built by King P but even so we wouldn't be here without him,why 11 you ask? Well our original purpose was to be part of his highness's soccer team but I somewhat question if that was our real purpose .I felt that I was destined to be so much more, we may just be robots but I think we are all a lot more complex than our master gives us credit we were made as a reflection of Porky when he was a kid, not only do we resemble him but we hold memories some of his childhood are happier than others I always enjoy looking at the ones of Ness and my...I mean his brother Picky, I just adore the attention they give me hehe. There are some memories however locked deeper inside each of us that King P advises us not access so we wouldn't get constant nightmares,I only looked once at them out of blind curiosity and I regretted it ever since ...I saw incomprehensible images and felt gloomy thoughts ,terror and darkness that seemed to overwhelm my circuits.I tried to erase that memory out of my system but that dark dreary feeling still seems to dawn over me from time to time especially when I'm around my master...Isn't it strange? As for Master Porky I always like to think of him a father to us even if he is thousands of years and still has the heart and mine of a official name he gave me is Mecha Porky 08 for being the 8th in line after the original Porkybot,creative huh?I also must address that even though we may all look the same and be are modeled to act and think like our master but we dont exactly see eachother as the example Mecha Porky 10 is the biggest coward out of all of us always showing up last to a battle while 1-5 are a lot more agressive while Mecha Porky 0 liked to constantly mock everyone well everyone except Master Porky none of us dare speak up against him it would be against the laws of our programming if we didn't obey orders and we know it could also lead to our immediate destruction, but fortunatley we were okay with it for the most part that is until today when the King decided to make the announcement about the Grand opening of New Pork City where I made the dumbest mistake I probably ever made in my entire existence...or so I thought...


	2. The Announcement

The day started out as it usually did...

well it couldve also been night because it's hard to tell with those annoying storm clouds always blocking the sky , anyways as I was saying me and the other porkybots were just going about our own businesses , mecha porky 6 and 7 were playing with there pet chimeras while MechaPorky09 was in tears because he lost a game of stone-sheet-clippers to MechaPorky0,and everyone else cheered on MechaPorky05 as he attempted to chug an entire gallon of Pork ,I was drawing faces of Pigmasks on the glass window ,y'know the one Iv'e been telling you about that has an awesome view of New Pork City, I imagined that the soldiers would ride the merry-go-round so fast that they would get dizzy and bump into each other...that would be hilarious!

Oh yeah Speaking of New Pork City Master finally decided to make an announcement about it...About time.

King P"Gather around *cough* *cough* all Porkybots I have something important to say",he said very hoarsely ,and Oh yeah did I mention he's like billions of years old and he can't even move ,sure glad he didn't make us that way,so we all stopped what we were doing and lined up MechaPorky0-10 around his bed wondering what our next orders would be...

Porky"As you all know New Pork City is almost finished..","Yeah tell me something I don't know!"I muttered."And we are soon going to start bringing the citizens of that lowly Tazmilly village over here..."he gagged slightly when he spoke, but I didn't care my cheeks glowed the same color as my siren for the news finally we would get the chance to go down the elevator and experience the our Porky utopia made just for us and people would cheer whenever they saw us and we could make them do whatever we wanted hehe!"and thats when I'll need you all to assist me"... we all gasped at this , was our boss giving us a promotion? Would we help run the amusement park down there, would we be serving snacks, play that soccer game that we were all promised , ooh will one us become heir to his pork throne? I hope that one's me!

"What is it Porky, What?!"we all yelled in unicen hoping to get a response out of him.

He shook his head then spoke"This world will is very close to its end after my puppet the masked man has removed the last few needles the dragon will be set free to destroy these wretched islands and its unworthy inhabitants...",several of the porkybots cheered on his plan but me and some others just stood there dumbfounded. I mean I was never told about King P's ultimate plan of destruction only world domination .Our boss continued to speak"Unfortunately , I have heard rumor of those who are trying to rise up against me. Thats where you all come in,I need time to activate my spider mech and is still finishing that Absolute Safe capsule I asked him then, need you all to fight against the enemy to mock them and make them cry and beg for mercy!"he gave off a very malicious smile when he said those words it sort of terrified me..

MechPorky01 immediately saluted to the commands of our master what specific strategy do we then use to attack your highness!

*he thoughts to himself for a moment then responded*"Good question,*cough* MechaPorky0 your in charge of the intercom and the elevator we wilk now its them once they face the horrors and fun I've installed in each of the rooms *he gave off that smile again* theres no way anyone can make it past my NCK!"*I rolled my eyes * it wasn't fair why did he have to be Porky's favorite why didn't the rest of us ever get the chance to be in charge we're just as capable as he is ...

"Oh but just in the unlikely chance they do make it all the way up here don't reveal where I am right away I want to toy with there minds prentend to be and offer them friendship so there guard will be down"King P suggested to us , but I couldn't see why we couldn't actually be friends with them didn't we want everyone to be on our side?

"After 0's job is done Mecha-Porky 1-5 can be the first attack the enemy if they manage to make it past you five 6 and 7 will be next.""Ooh can we ask for we call for help from our other friends?"the two asked implying to thier chimeras."Why not ,I guess more help give them a bigger spanking!"Porky said shrugging his ancient shoulders,while the two gave a quiet "Yes!" in the background. "Now on to you MechaPorky08, when they make it to you our enemies will have proved to be too powerfu for us, but by that time my spider mech will be ready*wheeze*and all I have to do is transfer myself in the absolute safe capsule and watch as they and everything around is wiped out of existence and I will watch...and laugh...as everything that hates me dissapears..."He souded very solem as he spoke those last words.

I couldn't believe it though he left me in charge of those weaklings MechaPorky09 and 10 and he didn't think of us as anything useful than just a way to stall time so he could make himself whole thing was causing my inner parts to overload and boil with could he destroy a world he worked so hard to create?

It didn't sit right with me...

These weren't things the Porky I know would want ,well at least I wouldn't and I am technically Porky and I wouldn't want to live in a black world with no one in it.I mean how boring would that be?

My censors indicated there was something else deep inside of him giving out this dark what? I couldn't quite comprehend what it was...

King P then continued his last remark"So you all understand *cough* *cough* what you need to do?"

"Yes sir!"all the Porkybots replied ,except one...

My wiring must've malfunctioned or something ,but ...I...I..raised my hand.

Master saw me and gave me a mean look "What is it MechaPork08?" his voice full of impatience.

It was unheard of to speak against King P I never thought I'd do it in my lifetime,yet in almost a whisper.

"Sir,what if this isn't such a good idea?"

The attention was turned on me as many of the porkybots gasped.

MechaPorky0 was still smiling about his promotion and could've cared less about me,while MechaPorky01 didn't dare get out of his salute position. MechaPorky02 scowled at me and whispered something that cut worse than a knife,and MechaPorky03 has a confused look and tried his best to avoid eye contact. MechaPorky04 didn't seem to happy either I could almost here him say"Great going 8,what are you trying to do get us all scrapped?",and MechaPorky05 was smiling waiting to see what would happen to I could here MechaPorky06 and 7 snickering and chanting"Ooooh 8's in trrroubllle hehe."MechaPorky09 was crying and MechaPorky10 was hiding probably because they worried if something happened to me they feared they were next.

I on the other hand, had no idea of what was about to happen to me...


	3. What is Happiness?

Okay, so where did we leave off?

Oh yeah! I was being stared down by my fellow porkybots looking like they wanted to hit me.

Porky himself looked especially upset. After I said those regrettable words he looked at me directly in the face to the point where I could almost make out where his eyes were underneath those long shaggy grey bangs.

"What do you mean,what if this might not be a good idea?"with his voice sounding very stern, almost angry.

Uh oh! the pressure was on me and I wasn't sure what to do ,but I figured if he was willing to listen to me so far maybe I could get through to him ,somehow...

"I just,umm... do we really have to destroy everything? I mean this world is practically your oyster here adores you ,and you can now have whatever you want with no one trying to stop you! And those suspicious people. We could always brainwash them or reconstruct them into a chimera to heed to your every will,just like we did to anyone else that tried to get into our way..."I paused for a moment then master gave a slight chuckle then frowned."Oh,you don't understand do you?," I was confused, I thought I made my point pretty clear to him.

"This world has become meaningless to me..."He looked down while he spoke.

"I have been traveling for eons constantly passing time and death itself *cough* *cough*to the point where my immortal state has become a burden and everywhere I go people find someway to hate me."

"But Porky,we love you!"I blurted out almost in a cry.

"You! your just a machine ,I designed you to love and worship me,"he scoffed,"You all are incapable of true emotion...and even the people of Tazmilly, they don't really like me either. They are all just stupid!*wheeze* They worship me like a god, yet none of them really know who or what I am ,they are just afraid of what might happen if they don't."

I tried to start up again,"Master,I thought it would make you happy if you-,"

"HAPPINESS IS A LIE!"

he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow of the porkybots started to take a few steps back after that burst.

"If there's anything taking over this land has taught me, is that happiness is just another word for people here see happiness as just a word that will fulfill their empty lives and they'll do anything to get it. Ha,they thought a simple box would help them fill that empty hole inside of them!"He gave out that sick laugh again.

"When all this is taken away from me only then will my burden truly be lifted and I will finally have my satisfaction for this life and for eternity."

My pork, I thought, why is this always about him?

He thinks he's the only one with the burden , has he tried being the rest of us?

Sure his life has been far from perfect , but so has ours.

The only happy things I've ever even thought about came from the memories of a bratty child's forgotten life and dreams that I never got to actually feel for myself.

Then the only time I have something to look forward to in life ,He decides to crush that as didn't help either that my master only thought of me as nothing more than a toy that wasn't even meant to experience kindness, happiness,...or love...*sniff*

Well, guess what I'm sick and tired if it, and why does he pretend like he never experienced happiness before?

He did at least once a long time ago he may not remember it but I certainly do.

I was so overwhelmed with all these thoughts something in me just exploded and I started spurting things out randomly.

"What about your friends didn't they make you happy?"

"What Friends?"He said while clenching his teeth with anger.

"The one's you left loved you didn't they Pokey?"King P looked away as I used the name he was called when he was younger.

"Didn't they!"I screamed.

"Ness and Picky they never hated you , they were willing to do anything for you but you decided to shove them away with your own actions."

I could hear a faint yell of King P yelling stop , but I didn't dare stop there.

"Your trying to blame the universe for something that you did you to yourself,your trying to hide from it but theres no escaping ...""Stop!"he choked trying to cover his ears.

"Pokey, why can't you ...just be... happy again?..."

"I Said ENOUGH!"he wailed I saw his face it was covered in tears and he was shivering like he had actually been in pain.

I stood back in remorse knowing I had taken this way too far.

The others watching just stared at me in a daze ,dumfounded at what I just said.

Maybe he was right , I sighed maybe I don't know what hapiness or love is...

Afterall,I was just becoming as bad as he was I felt hurt and so I decided to to take it out on others to get what I wanted

But one thing was for certain, ...

if I was to make out of this in one piece I'd have to think fast!


	4. The Breakdown

Well that conversation didn't exactly go according to plan...

If Porky wanted to punish me before no doubt he would want to do it now.

I didn't mean to hurt him...

I just wanted to prevent him from doing something stupid!

after all part of my job is to protect and yet somehow I managed to screw that up in one of the biggest ways possible.

The way the other Porkybots looked me pointed that fact out even further.

I was honestly running out of options.

King P had taken my message the wrong way and it was just a matter of time before he starts to get himself back together and call out orders to do something awful to me.

The time was wasting away and I could see memories of my life flashing inside my head.

However there wasn't much there.

I was built ,brought here ,found out that I had 10 other clones of myself ,and desperately tried to find ways to pass the time up to this point.

It's quite sad really, everything that I enjoyed in life I never actually did.

I was just pretending...

It's a shame I never got to do much in my short life ...and now it was about to end.

I wish I could've done more...

All these feelings and flashbacks started to over ride my system as I stood by.

My eternal circuits were accelerating and I could see little bits of sparks spurting out from me.

My Pork, if my body kept this up I might fall apart before Master even has a chance to break me,

That's when I got an idea

Perhaps if King p didn't think I was a rogue robot and I was just broken the entire time maybe he'd take that excuse and just try to fix me instead.

So I did what any malfunctioning robot would do, run around like crazy and scream random phrases!

"Beep ,Beep ! Wee Oooh, Weee OOhh!"I circled around the other Porkybots with my siren on just for good measure they all flashed some pretty confused looks even porky himself was taken off guard by my loud beeping.

"Broken ,Malfunction! Can one you ladies lead me to the stall with the yellow Pork Chips?"I looked at them with a crazed look at my face surprisingly it was a lot of fun seeing their reaction hehe.

I could here M-P 6 and 7 laughing their heads off usually i hate it when people laugh at me ,but i couldn't really blame them this was pretty funny.

"All hail the Bacon King!"I said while kneeling to Porky,iv'e secretly always wanted to say that y'know another thing Iv'e always wanted to say.

"Wooh hoo,Hey boys,"referring to brothers as I grabbed onto my straps and smiled widely"Do these suspenders make me look FAT?"

Immediately all their cheeks became bright pink and they tried to avoid eye contact with me except MechaPorky0 who I think said yes in reference to that question.

As much as I wanted to keep going with this i didn't want to look suspicious and get carried away ..AGAIN.

I fell on the ground twitching and pretended i was shutting down "I see a ...bright ...light...coming toward Ness's House,"I gasped to make off some final words to them that I couldn't even understand"It looks like a giant ...meat balll!,...akhufaefhyrgiejhgu..." I was now just playing dead hopeing for the best.

MechaPorky0"Okay, what the Pork was that about ?"

MechaPorky02"Maybe he was built without a brain ...or dignity"he scoffed

MechaPorky01"By the looks of it his system was overworked and he appears to be broken."

MechaPorky04"Heh Bout time! he's a complete disgrace to our kind plus his annoying questions get my nerve!"

Okay were all these insults really necessary guys I mean I would still make fun them if they were broken but...uhh...yknow what nevermind...

MechaPorky09"Wah wah... what are you going to with him Sir?"Of course the weakling 9 ends up being the one concerned about me, probably just trying to save his own skin.

Porky just looked dazed "I had an idea of a way to make him pay ,but..i'm not sure what do with 8 after that whole performance there."

M-P10"He was probably just talking crazy" Thank you 10 ,thank you now if only someone cared enough to listen

Mp-6 and 7 blurted out ,"Can we have him please!can we fix him and use him as a slave,we've always wanted our own personal slave." Yeah no way I was doing that if it meant feeding their so called "pets".

Porky"No this ...thing? *wheeze**wheeze*looks like it's beyond repairs."What,what no i'm not that broken he was probably just mad about what i said earlier.

MechaPorky0 "How about blow him up Iv'e always wanted to see what our mechanical explosion looks like Wahaha!"Please say no I prayed exploding is one my worst fears.

Porky"No*cough**cough*,not in this room not yet the building isn't finished"I was relieved"Besides It's a bit unstable and I don't want to exactly set you all off at the moment."Well that is some sure consideration there.

MechaPorky02"Send him down to the New Pork city sewers I'm pretty sure he'll blend in with the rest of worthless garbage down there!"man I wanted to spank him so badly.

Master porky"Maybe not the sewers were still trying to work out the pluming in my new restaurant/bathroom*cough**cough*"He coughed and thought for a bit.

"I would like to get rid him though like throwing an old toy away perhaps I will put him in with the rest of the trash ,..*wheeze*all the way to the near the claymen factory ahahah..have fun rotting maybe you'll think again when you try to defy your master "He laughed as if he won something and that I was loser,maybe he knew i was faking it I couldn't quite tell.

I might not be sentenced to utter annihilation that very second ,but rusting in a dumpster forever wasn't exactly what I was aiming for...

Just then I heard someone or something chain my legs together and started carrying me out of the room toward the back elevator.

In desperation I dropped my act and struggled to get away and call out for help and apologize profusely

"I'll never do it again Porky... I'll be a good obedient robot just like you wanted i'll do whatever you say and I'll be whatever you want!"...but it was too late...

My brothers were pulling up Porky in his bed to the ceiling to prepare for the invaders arrival.

Porky laughed like a mad man and he took one last look at me and i think he said something to me I couldn't quite hear but i could sort make out the words.

"Spankety,Spankety,Spankety..."

Everything became dark...


	5. Thrown out

Checking all systems...

Rebooting...Rebooting 1,..2..3..4

...

ALL SYSTEMS AND OPERATIONS REBOOTED SUCESSFULLY!

I struggled in lifting up my head and arms...

Where was I and how did I get here and WHY did this place reek so bad my nostrils seemed to be burning from the stench in the air,P.U.!

I tried to acess my back up files to recall what was the last thing that happend.

...It all started to come back...I...I had been thrown out of the Empire Pork building..they were dragging me out and they must've shut me down ,good thing they completely forgot about the reboot backup sytems we have built into us in case of emergencies the pigmask were never the brightest bunch , not that master would care if I was off or on anyway to him I'm just another robot that he can throw away after he gets bored.

...WAIT a minute throw away now I remember where he sent the trash dump on the outskirts of Tazmilly , no wonder it smelled so bad

I struggled some more to get my head out of the thick and slimy trash heap I was in , The texture remided me of quicksand and cement it was very to reach the surface with its density it didnt help either that my eyes don't work very well because my hair is always blocking it or maybe because I dont actually have eyes honestly i've never sense of smell usually makes up for the lack of vision that wasnt the case to mention I was low on power which made me feel super weak I really needed to recharge my circuits .After some time I finally managed to poke my head above all the trash and get an idea of my surroundings there wasnt any sign of how far I was from New PORK city or even where it was .All I could tell that there was a ton of discarded claymen and broken machines all laying on top of the first time ever I felt completely lost...There had to be a way I could go back to where I came ,and how ,and was it even worth it anymore?

From the way I had acted even if I could make my way to the Empire Pork Building again

whats to stop King P and all the others from just kicking me out again

might I also add that his highnesse's master plan involves me Blowing Up with a side of World destruction!

Y'know I was programmed to believe he was perfect

and believe the same for me

but something about this just doesn't compute

because then this mess wouldn't be here in the first place!aaack!

I was infuriated I felt like bashing my head into this stink'in trash heap.

Maybe I should just give up.

Afterall what else do I have to loose.

I could run away and start a new life with all these pathetic mortals, but as Porky influence has been spreading I doubt I could hide from the rumors forever and eventually they'd be after me to turn me in.

and besides i probably wouldn't really like them...

Maybe it wouldv'e been better if I did anniciate my self destruct sequence at least my suffering would finally end...

been then it came back to me why i wanted to defend my life in the first place.

I remembered starring at that window again

That childish hope and glee I felt when I looked through it like New Pork City was a present just for me and I could have all the fun I wanted there and would be adored by the people and live like a Prince.

If the world is going to die then at least I have something I want from it.

Like I said I was designed after Porky and if you know anything about him Porky always gets what he wants!

First things first I have to get outta here.

Determined, I trudged on through the slimy smelly mass

After awhile I could almost feel myself sinking almost like something was trying to pull me down

I couldn't quite identify what it was but it seem to be sucking the little power I had left from at this pace I was going to be completely drained from my energy.

Luckily,a ladder was not to far from the end of the trash heap If I could only reach it...then...wait what is that?

I heard a faint gurgling noise that only seemed to get louder and louder with every step I took with caution I checked behind me to see what was making all that racket.

The goopy ground starting bubbling and globs of clay started to center themselves into one area until it started to take form and rise up.

At that point I knew just what I was dealing with.

It was a one of the discarded claymen but it looked a bit off there were heaps of junk attached to it like golf clubs and broken machine parts .On top of that it's faced looked like it was literally crumbling a part which made it's expression it seem a bit..hmm what's the word..sad or Forlorn maybe?

Anyone could that this thing was in a very good condition in fact anything that broken down shouldn't even be working right now.

...Unless it managed to drain the power from another machine!

I screamed ,in a very manly sort of way of course,That thing was going to eat me alive! and or absorb me into it's body like the many other robots that ended up here before me.

I couldn't just fight the thing I wasn't at full strength the only thing to do in

situations where your outmatched is to heroically run away from the enemy.

It was catching up to me even at it's molasses slow pace.

Just a few more few feet then I'll be home free, I thought as I stretched out my hand toward the nearby ladder.

All of a sudden something caught my arm

the giant garbage clayman thingy finally had me in his clutches.

He pulled harder on on my arm with his strong claw ,and my whole body started moving backwards into the sludge and closer to him.

I stood there horrified as my arm was being torn off right in front of me.

wires that were connected to the socket were falling apart very arm wasn't exactly necessary for me to live ,but i'd do anything to make it out of here in one piece.

I used my weight to try to drag him instead but it only seemed to make things worse for my poor arm so then I decided to twist myself free."Haha I did it better luck next time loser"I scoffed he mightve gotten a tad bit offended but serves him right for what he tried do to me.I trudged on for several moments thinking I was free when he caught me again , but this time he grabbed my entire body and started lifting me up.

"Oh my Pork, Oh my Pork , Oh my Pork!"I squealed.

I looked directly sluggish depressed face of the muck monster I was in the air upside down but somehow that made it even more gapped his mouth open and pushed me into it thank pork he didn't have teeth but this is just gobbled me up and I dropped into the slimy pit that I think would be his stomach and he continued to absorb all the power I had walls were also closeing in on me I guess I was going to be can't end here and if anyone is going to use my handsome body parts for his own Its definitley not this what can I do,does this thing even have a weakness? I tried to find any records in my database about claymen, all I could find was that there composed of mostly mud and there tops conduct the electricity they run on...That's It!

"Hey you want my energy don't you? Well you can come GET IT!"

I said using an electrical to surge that passed through the wires onto the clayman not too much but just enough to make him overload.

The Forlorn looking Junk heap started to shake and rumble with sparks sputtering everywhere until he EXPLODED!

The junk heap collapsed on himself and I was able to and clay flew everywhere splattering back into the pile of trash but was he truly gone for good?

Probably not,but I don't care the first chance I got I headed back toward the ladder which was still as difficult as ever now with a limply arm and even less energy yet I managed to get myself up there.

And once I did I ran and didn't dare to look back at that smelly dump.

Despite all that I had been through so far I felt pretty proud of myself.

I doubt the other porkybots could make it this far by alone hahaha.

As far as I could see for the moment it was all uphill from here...

but it still felt like my adventure was just beginning...

Wow! now that I think about it that wouldn't be a bad name for an autobiography!


	6. A Cup of Ramen

**Author:well I initially only got to chapter 5 when I started uploading this, but since you guys wanted , me to continue I will.I think the hardest thing to write was the set up and I'm still trying to think of a better way to execute actually took awhile to make maybe it wouldn't take so long if I didn't spend so much time on the inner monologue , but I've kind of accepted it into my writing is also funky spelling in some pf the dialougue due to inserting an hope you all still enjoy and now I can see how well my continuity holds up.**

*Gasping* "Huh...huh need charging ...need it now..somwhere...Anywhere? I found myself on repeat in my head searching for a source of fuel it felt like hours in my didn't take long for me to stop running from that hefty pile of my next priority was to replenish my energy supply , but unfortunately don't know where to start. I looked around in the garbage for any leftover chargers ,batteries ,or something. C'mon there has to be something around here right? Vehicles had to be refueled in order to transport things in and out of the dump .I kept walking and as I did I sensed a different smell lingering in the wasn't the best thing I had ever smelt and it sort of reminded me of a run down resturant , but food at least meant civilization; and hey it smelled a lot better than all this putrid trash, so I followed I got closer I started to make out some cars in the distance .Well that's a good sign,..still no charging station though.*sigh*

A little further and I could see a building and it was rather small compared to what I'm used to. Whatever the reason the cars that I saw earlier seemed to surround the place maggots around a rotten piece of meat.

COULD IT BE A GAS STATION!

Gee I sure hope not I don't run on gas and I was hoping this world had advanced beyond organic when I saw the red gas pump I immediately turned my hopes back down and slapped my palms upon my face in frustration.

That's it! I'm going to die .Why do I keep on denying it.I'm officially going to die,I'm gonna run outta power fall face first onto the road so every car can run me over ,laugh,and smash me into a billions of-

 ***Boom ***

I lifted my hands off of me when I heard a mini crash/explosion that trailed behind a pillar of smoke.I looked over toward that direction AND THANK PORK there,to my left side was something in this wasteland I actually recognize.I was so excited I ran straight over there which mightv'e looked like I was going in slow motion due to the fact I was trying to tone down my stamina to conserve FINALLY, once I got there I knew exactly how to work the PULL THE SWITCH!It's all part of the genius simplicity of the 't believe me?We have to dumb down everything around here for our minions over there to my right a couple of pigmask are having trouble even doing that they are just sitting there next to their mode of transportation that's obviously out of power. I almost want to tell on them if ,y'know them slacking off wasn't used to my might also be asking how am I so familiar with this machine?You see these generators are set to induce electricity onto any form of machinery created by the King's on the location and the vehicle that just crashed these chargers were made to refuel Pork Beans. Miraculously for me it also works well on robots too we even have a variation of these in my old home and we use it when in sleep the only down side to this is that these chargers are timed depending on how much is I lost a lot it's going to take a long time to way TOO LONG!I can feel the glorious bits of energy rushing back to me,but its making me become more anxious about this.I mean what if I get caught using it?I tapped my foot on the golden pad just hoping it would be finished before I caused too much attention.

WOOPS,too late a burly man with a giant black Mohawk , dark skin,and a beard wearing a white t-shirt started walking up to me.I quickly put my red siren back into my head I mean that at the very least was a dead giveaway.I tried to keep calm ,but my gears twisted closer he got."What does he even want from me?"I asked silently.

"Hey KID!"

He was a mere few feet away from me when he yelled…rather loudly.

"Who me?" I replied all innocently hehe so far he hasn't suspected a thing.

"Yeah you,Hey I was wonderin back from the railroad tracks after I saved dis otha kids life and I gat word from some of da folks ova round here that there was a-"He stopped in mid sentence for some reason and just starred at me as he lifted up his super bushy eyebrows."Umm, so I gotta ask you here son what is up with yo arm?Is there somethin wrong with it?"

Oh I was such in a hurry I almost completely forgot about my unfortunate encounter with that violent trash pile. One of arms had been mangled and was sort of just dangling off my side with a bunch of twisted wires popping out from my shoulder.

I tried to block it from his sight by putting it behind my back"What problem,Oh my arm?there's nothing wrong with it I've just been y'know working out a little with it,It's just sore"I said in a strong yet sweet voice.

"Hmm,Oh I see well I guess you are a bit tubby for yo age haha",he gave a deep chuckle and I just scowled back."But still what are all dose things stickin out there on yo shoulder boy."

He just doesn't want to leave me alone does he?Is this the reason King P doesn't like intrudes. I seriously don't have time for this foolishness well at least I have my old man's tricks lying got me out of my last mess..sort of maybe it can help me again.

"It's uhh,uhh …"C'mon what looks like wires "THERE NOODLES! Oh boy I mustv'e spilled them all over my suspenders thanks for noticing hehe."

I thought right then he would just leave ,but no!

"Ooh so you mustv'e been to the ramen shop too! Iv'e been looking all over for it I heard it's noodles and famous for dere delicioushness!"

What,Ramen? what the Porkchips is this guy talking about…

"Yeah a hear it's super good and you have know Idea what I went through to get it_".

I put my hand back over my face as he just kept on going on and on about his stupid journey and whatnot .I had other problems though I felt something grab my leg and start whispering something.

"Hey can I use this please?"I looked down at my feet and there was a scrapped robot with his claws attached to me."I'm running out of power I only have a few moments left ,please! I'll give you something in return."He said pleading.

"What ,no way I'm using it right now!"Hey,I got here first that's how the rules go right? well that's at least what my brothers would besides he's scrap metal still something just doesn't feel right…

"Look just wait I'll give it to you after I'm done, okay."

"Wait why do you even need it your just a-".He raised his bulbous glass head slightly until he saw my shoulder."OOH," he hummed"Your not a human your one of the-".

"SHHH shh shhhh"I covered his speakers on his chest with my hands "Hello,I'm being watched still,"nodding my head to the man who was still talking to himself,but started turning his head when he saw me talking to the scrapped robot.

"Hey boy have you been payin any attention to me and why ya talkin with dat thing on the floor"He said with suspicion crossing his arms.

"It was just pointing to where that noodle or something place you were talking about was." Trying to defend him and myself.

"Really? then where is it? I heard dere was already huge lines to get in!"The man waited in anticipation for an answer.

"Well uhh ,"again I wish I could think these things ahead more,"Theres a huge line over there it probably to get into the shop." Well part of that was actually true theer was a huge line in the back of the building I saw earlier only it was filled with girls and... a cow for some reason...Apparently that was good enough for the Man though.

"Oh I see I better git over there before they run out of the good stuff , thanks little boy , and try to take a bath when you get home."Then he ran over to the ladies line that by the looks of the symbol of the door only leads to a bathroom.

"Later Potater ," I said sarcastically while I waving good definitely went better than are a lot more gullible than I thought they'd be which still isn't saying much.I laughed quietly to myself and then I saw the charger blink red. "Okay I'm full now,"I said while disconnecting myself "Knock yourself out, and...thanks for not telling him."The scrapper robot beamed and let go of my foot "Don't worry your secret safe with me."I smiled, but then noticed that he had immoblized and couldn't move his body.I didn't know what to do so I just asked "Are you okay?"

His light was really dim now but he answered in a forgiving tone"Seems as though its already too late heh I supposed you needed it more than me anyway , just go on ahead at least you like you have somewhere to be.I'm not leaving this highway junkyard , but someone will eventually pass me and hit the power make sure to say hi to my upgraded versions in New Pork City for me."

I slowly walked away from the site.I never quite got why I couldn't just recharged him as I established it wasn't reallh hard just time almost like he understood how impatient I the reason I decided to do what he said and not worry about him, and I at least owe him enough to listen to what he said after not exposing me.

I know I should be heading up the tall tower I saw earlier to find my back home before everyone forgets about me.I found myself however going tword the small I've always been curious and the place really does smell like noodles which easily makes me drawn to it.I didn't go in right away , but I did stop in front of a pig-shaped vending had pleny of these in New Pork it was a more convenient way to get food and a bunch of other cool stuff.I always get tbe chocolate covered Porkchips they are my personal bad I didn't have any money with me. MechaPorky2 held all of ours he says for safe keeping , but its pretty clear he's obsessed. I still wanted this Ramen stuff I could see a cup it through the we've established it's physically impossible for us to eat , but that doesn't keep us Porkies from craving frustration I kicked the dang think and shook it a bunch without any I was really tempted to go inside and ask for a cup.

I thought to myself it'll be fine ,the humans are stupid to recognize me anyway.

As I pushed open the door I noticed the shop looked more beat up on the inside .The walls looked burnt with something growing on tne were a couple of guys there with multicolred mohawks and shades which kind of reminded me of the gang members called the Sharks that hang around joints like this in I didn't expect to see was THE MASKED MAN! Or for this instance a maskless Masked doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of that title? Anyways he out of anyone would want to turn me in to the Boss I had to hide myself.I ducked under a trashcan and spyed on him as he was talking to what looks like the were just millions of questions in my head

.First of all what would he be doing in a Ramen shop in the middle of nowhere? Second why was he blond?Was he always blond?I thought when they chose him his hair had been bright orange did he just dye his hair because we all know blond is the most attractive hair color? And finally...WHAT IS UP WITH HIS HENCHMAN? They were all pigmask , but something was just off for each of middle one was rather short and the one next to it walked kind of funny and also there was a horrsndpus stench coming from his one behind them was straight up a dog in a pigmask.I mean just the mask man really get so desperate looking for soldiers that he recruited a freaking dog!

Or maybe that's what he wants the enemy to think.I could never quite understand his strategies or why Porky loved having him around so much they say he could pull out all the needles ,but by the looks of it he hasn't gotten as far as King P said he would.I bet I could do it way faster if he gave me the chance,but now is no time to complain.I waited for him to pass by I think the pigmask dog mightv'e licked me,but other than that they no one else took a second another close call,once I made sure they had left the perimeter I figured I'd forget this place and move onto important matters.

How in the Nowhere Islands am I gonna climb to the top of the huge thunder making tower unseen ?!

 **P.s.I wasn't originally going to make him join up with Lucas's gang , but now I'm pretty tempted me know if**

 **You people have a preference because now the story can basically go either direction.**


	7. Masters of disguise

**Author:so apparently you guys want him to join up with Lucas, and I guess I will do that eventually just maybe further down the line there are still things I want to explore.I know this story is already slow paced as it is and also it's a lot easier for me to mess up main characters than ones just seen in the will still be some interactions though likr in this thing I can't get on here with my computet simce weve moved to upload documents so I used the cy and paste some reason when I do that it sometimes leaves out words amd I don't know why I can't fix it when I its not too distracting and I'll try to work that out the meantime thanks for all your support and I hopr you enjoy.**

Hi it's me MP-08 ,did you miss me?

We'll too bad anyways I found out some stuff you would not believe, including a way to get up the giant thunder tower without getting caught.I happen to stumble on the back doors of the ramen shop I recently encountered . There was still a huge line leading to the door with the female bathroom symbol on of the people waiting did indeed seem female except for the man I lead away earlier .

He still had that stupid anxious grin on his face as he shouted for the line to move faster I don't think any of the girls were listening especially the cow right in front of him .

Still I was curious as to why the line was so much longer when there was another free facility right next to it that no one way may sound really dirty and... hehe it probably is , but back in Empire Pork me and the other mechas use to spy on all the stalls with the cameras located in the just do really wierd things in there besides...what they are suppose to be used for. Its kind of wierd I always noticed that the male stalls were more crowded so I really was tempted to see why this one wasn't.

I snuck over, and peaked inside the I saw made me want to puke if that was physically possible. I shouldn't really be this phased after hanging in a dump for who knows how long , but this place is an unholy combination of all the garbage outside with a dirty and I thought Porky's closet was bad.I knew our pigmasks often have a bad habit of not picking up after themselves ,but they literally left thier entire uniforms all over the smelly wet floor.

WHY?!

Those suits are perfectly capable of staying on while opening certain parts ugg just ...why?

Wouldn't they want to keep their mask or shirts on in this place? I didn't want to think about it anymore .As another thought , I don't know if anyone was in there either .I guess I heard grunting noises, but no way was I gonna may seem very pointless rxperienced that scarred me for life, but it did get me an ingenious disguise.I just grabbed the nearest pink uniform and I was out.

The thing was certainly not well taken care of and carried the stench from the floor, but eh better than nothing. I went behind one of the gas pumps outside to try it designed to fit well...larger people especially around the waist based on what we eat and what we feed them and just don't judge us okay! We are very sensitive on this topic Besides,bigger is better right?So for the most part it fit very snugly over my already attached outfit. The pants were a bit awkward tnough as they weren't meant to fit my height.I guess it's because technically suppose to be a I topped it all off with the intimidating pigmask helmet and...There close enough!

Now I can blend with the pigmask army and gain acess to King P's facillities without the others even batting an eye wahaha I knew I was smart enough to handle myself out here.I do hope whoevers uniform I "borrowed" has extra clothes though.I have a feeling I won't be returning it anytime soon.

I continued my journey walking along the dusty highway . It was a lot less nerve wracking to be in the open for every step I took It didn't look like I was getting closer to the tower.I wasn't in a crazy hurry like before, but I still missed my old home and or just not being stuck in once again the unexpected just happens to bump into me .While I was off on one of my philisophical trances, the Masked Man and his rag tag group of Pigmasks just smacked right into of my fatal flaws must be thinking too hard because whenever I do I always loose track of what's happening around me

."Darn you Porky ,you made me too intelligent for my own good!"I apparently said that last bit outloud by accident ,and now the Maskless Man is giving me this odd look. "Oh hehe sorry sir,"This is terribly embarrassing however it's nothing a quick lie can't fix,"I was in the middle of contacting the boss through this device I didn't see you coming."I held out one of those communicators that the army uses to call us or any of the other leaders.I found a transmitter in one of the was was broken of course, but all I needed was for the Mask Man to buy , and miraculously it worked he just sort of shurgged it off in agreeance.

Unfortunately he still wouldn't move pass is with this I pretend to be people still seem to always want something from me! I suppose I'll have to play along for the moment *sighing then bowing*"I am now ready to tend to your services Oh great Mask Man."Ugg Can't believe I'm succing up to him too!And he's still not responding! "Sir what is the problem, do you need anything?Because ol-...umm.."Oh dang it I forgot! Do we refer to pigmasks by name do they have names? I usually just say 'hey you' to all of we cell them by numbers? Hey, I think number sounds good."Because ol Pigmask 08 will be glad to be of service to you."I slapped myself of all numbers I happen to give away my name . Natural instict I guess.

Unintentionally giving out my name won't really harm me right away at the information Porky announced hunting me down is probably not his biggest only his dog pig noticed me Maskless Man just sort of blinked for a couple seconds then cocked his head over to the right and the soldiers behind him gradually I had my doubts , but maybe they are onto I noticed they weren't looking in my direction.I turned around and there behind me was a giant pork bean."Oh I see now! You want to hitch a ride on this machine don't you?"

"Yes please."the blondy smiled and tone of his voice was so sweet it was almost saying the word please? I never rembered him being so nice.

"Which direction are you headed?"I asked out of curiosity

the pigmask behind him answered this time"We are heading tword the Thunder Tower we recieved permission to check up on the place."Okay was it just me or did this one sound really feminine? A very fiery one at that, also permission?Since when do leading officers like the Mask Man need permission? I knew something was off however, I have another golden opportunity that I'm not going to pass up.

"Hey I was just about to head over there myself...before I started unconsciously pacing in circles , and smacked into you guys."

"Good, do you mind driving us there then ?" said the one that walks funny.

"Sure, I'm a great driver the best there is in see I pilot these all the is my ship right here,"I bragged as I heartily patted the pork bean,"Oh the adventures I've had with great memories."

"Yes!"cheered the girly pig"Luca-*coughing * ehem I mean Commamder we'll be able to make it there in no time," she slapped the button and opened the hatch.

"Let's hurry in then,"replied the masked man heading into Pork bean "C'mon , your name was eight right? Didn't you want to drive? ""Woof!"added the pig dog pushing me inside.

What wasI thinking? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!I never learned.I never needed to learn ,I've just stayed in one building my entire life The only experiences I have from driving are Porky's memories , and he's a terrible driver! I mean it, he crashed a corporation helicopter when he was younger! The reason he's even in this timezone is becuase he crashed the spidermech's time warping device .Stranding himself in this place To be fair though, there weren't very many good drivers in his hometown either.I think he got hit by a car at least five times trying to cross the road.

Despite my very reasonable fear, I can't just deny orders from the Masked Man.I climbed aborad with the rest of the crew ,and sat down in the drivers seat next to the inner parts triggered my adrenalin were so many different blinking things switches,butttons, and glowing lights."Calm down , calm one of those idiot pigmask can steer these things so can I!"

"Excuse me sir, but what are you talking about?"asked girly pig ,man I really need to teach myself when to shut up,"Nothing that concerns any of you."

"Sorry to rush you, we are just in a bit of a hurry."the Maskless Man followed for a heartless human he sure is pretty tolerant.

"I'm working on it"I said frantically touching a bunch of colorful buttons.

"Hopefully this won't be like the last time we rode in one of these things because I still can't believe we made it out of there in one piece."said the manlier sounding pig .Which I swear I have heard his voice somewhere.

The female pig seemed a bit aggrovated "Hey don't look at me like that Duster there were several hazardous obstacles in the road!"So they were the ones that came from the smoking Pork Bean from wonder they wanted me to that someone was possibly worse than me just filled me with the way I heard her call that one soldier I was wrong Pigmask do have official names, or was his previous job a duster? It's hard to tell.

"Hey I think I've got it started!"I said out you have to put the keys in and then push the pedals on the thing the keys were already in the hole I would've never guessed Pork bean began to hover slightly above ground and I slammed the "gas-free" pedal witn the bottom of my jerking motion sent all of us straight back in our went from like 0 to 60 in less than a second .The others in the back looked tertified as they desperatly tried to cling their arms onto something.I didnt care though I was having the time of my life .Holding onto the steering wheel rocking back and forth on my was almost like fufillimg my dream of managing and riding the roller coaster back at New Pork City.

"Woo hoo , I see the tower up ahead I told you guys I knew what I was doing."They were still trying to put thier seat belts on, but I think they get the had been barely half of a minute and we were already so close.I couldn't take it anymore I wanted the thing to go faster.

"Cmon Is that all you have,THAT ALL YOU HAVE!?"

The Maskless kid tried to reach out for me"If we're almost there , maybe you can slow down now!"he pleaded.

"No!" I shot back "your not the boss of me! And whose driving ?I am,and right now I want to go faster so sit down."Have you notived I have also have the problem of doing things without processing logic first?I shook the steering wheel intensely since the peadal wouldn't go down any doing so the entire vehicle started rotating in spirals until we were all spinning, The back seat army screamed and held onto the dog pig who somehow still had his helmet on moaned

"No not again..."said the tall pig who sounded sick while his frirnds on the other hand looked like they wet themselves .I screamed too ,in a much more mature fashion, and pressed as hard as I could on the tower was now right next to us parked by it was several trucks meant to drop off supplies. Only I thought about how we were all going to be completely demolished when we finally impacted I rather die by my own actions than being condemned by the Masked Man anyway.

The vehicle shook once again , and a high screech was heard from the craft had lost its hovering ability and was now skidding along the black pavement."Quick turn, Turn!"they all yelled .As much as I hate taking orders , they were right.I grabbed back onto the wheel and made a sharp curve tword the Pork bean slowed down after tumbling over itself several times and we landed smacked dab between two trucks in a perfect parallel parking position.

None of us could move for awhile from the just all kind of sat there in silence even the dog pig resisted moving.I thought to myself , wow I just drove a vehicle with no previous experience ,crashed it, and still got to the place I wanted to and himself would be proud of me .After about 15 seconds I decided to break the silence

"Okay we've reached our destination everyone get out,"and they all did one by one in single file line.I followed was a big great door in front of us that slid open automatically with two pigmask guards that hung around it.

"Thanks for the ride eight,"said the Maskless Man.

"Yeah thanks,"added girl pig,"I told you these machines had bugs,"she nudged her partner who looked too dizzy to respond."Just doing my job sir."I said putting my body in a salute stance.

"Did you want to come with us?" what was this , was the Masked Man trying to promote me?

"Oh no, I have plenty of other duties to preform .Yeah its a busy day for me I better just stay here."

"Well goodbye then maybe we can meet up later and you can give us a ride back."said the peculiarly cheery kid waving to me.

"Sure , sure anytime I'll be waiting right here."I said waving back until him and his crew dissappeared behind the door.

What was he insane?I have much more important things to attend to! And join him ?Not in your life Masked Man ,not in your life ...I thought as I easily slipped inside the entrance of the tall building.


	8. Up the Tower

Y'know how I was super proud of myself earlier because I was able to disguise myself so well? Well that didn't last me back up a bit .I was strolling along past some pigmask and now he, haha he didn't expect a thing.I casually just waved to him ,and he was all like "Aren't you a little short to be a pigmask?"and I said back at him "Aren't you a little too idiotic to be a pigmask?"

Then he got all upset and said things like "My mom thinks I'm awesome!""Awesome at doing what standing there that's all your getting paid for and I'm pretty sure a rock could do it better!""Your mean,"he said running away crying.

Okay that didn't happen , but that would be really funny right?

All the pigmask would've gone after me if I said things like that .They get offended very easily plus I'm learning to keep my mouth shut see.I knew Mother's advice would come in handy some day .She says" if you have something mean to say don't say it out loud..., unless they deserve it, then it's totally okay".I'm starting to think Lady Minch might not have been the best mother.

So back to the I walked through I began to notice one thing the place was CLEAN! Which was bizarre I had started to believe there was nothing , but filth in this forsaken other thing was is that besides the guards the other pigmask were extremely preoccupied and were swarming everywhere. There was also all sorts of beeping sounds as if there was some sort of was looking at the huge monitors to see what's up.I wanted to take a peek , but the crowd of hogs blocked all of it , Allthe commotion was getting to me so I looked through the window and found a room that appeared to be uninhabited.

I opened the door ,and took a couple steps I took a sigh of relief.

Then three guys jumped me out of nowhere and pinned me down to the floor !Of course ,how did I not see something like this coming .I would be suprised if this didn't happen so much to me.I twisted and turned my time the attacker had my head facing the unusually shiny floor while they had my back side facing next thing they did was try to rip up my costume, I was not gonna take that "Hey stop it!,do you know what I had to do to get this I'll tell you it's 10 x more disgusting than anything you've ever done."I yelled.

"Keep him down!"shouted a loud yet monotone voice,"We can't let this one escape like the other trespassers."How could they have known? Whatever was grabbing was way beyond the IQ of a pigmask ,which really isn't much to begin with.

"Error the traitors clothes are too tight!"well except my pants they managed to pull that off me fine .Thank goodness for undetachable metal shorts and they tugged on the top though it got uncomfortably snug .Like I was getting a wedgie from my suspenders underneath.

Then squeaky voice came by the corner of my ear"Hey, Hey his helmet is loose, Pull his helmet off! Pull his helmet off!" an incomprehensible noise re

sponded to the request ,and the cease and assist group went right for my head.

They were pulling so painfully hard that I thought that they were going to pull off my head.

The second they did finally get it off I rotated my head to see who was assaulting my surprise they were all sorts of machines. One was tall and block like with extendable claw arms and eyes that resembled one of those heart beat detectors that have those little shocks wavy was the least weird compared to his friends. The other one was the size of my hand .It was basically battery with arms,legs,and a last one oh boy I don't even know what he was!He had the head of a beaver/woodchuck and has metal feet and a glass dome with a brain and just...just...Why Does It Exist!

Before I got an answer to that .There was something I had to ask first .They were still trying to punch me and it hurt."Hey ,Hey stop! Why are you attacking me I'm a robot like you guys."

They stopped .The ones that had eyes blinked.

Then they all turned around and whispered. "I don't believe him he's a human he has skin ,hair and all that.""Yah but since when could humans turn their heads 180 degrees?""I'm sorry ,but we can't afford to let anymore trespassers go or it's out to the dump for us."

This was getting annoying"Hello I can hear you morons and can regular lil humans do this,"I cleverly pushed the red siren out of my head.

"Ooh a siren I bet he's defiantly one of us ,"awed the battery.

"Big deal,"said the rectangle robot "I've seen one wear a siren before he even made noises."

"But this one has no strap,"the battery person said on my head pointing to my head .The indescribable thing just nodded to everyone.

I started to sit up .How dare they not believe me"Hello, do you even know who I am? I'm MechaPorky the 8th in my production or 9th if you want to make it confusing and count 0."

They stared at me again."Wait,what?"

Unbelievable!

"Y'know King P? The one whose in charge of all this stuff, the one who decided to modernize everything ,the reason why any of you exist. I look exactly him."

"A fat dirty little blond kid?"said brick face.

Great I had to be with the newbies "No!...Well okay yes I'm chubby so what,"I got up and angrily stamped my foot.

The battery snickered"So what are you doing here then haha."

I sighed"It's a long story,I got kicked out trudged through the trash with barely any power and wound up here.I'm just trying to get back home before he replaces me or I explode."

The three things huddled once again

"What's your guys' problem? I'm telling you all the truth!"

"Part of me wants to believe you really,but we just don't know what to do there has been a major security breach lately..."moaned the rectangle.

"Security breach why?"Did they know I was coming or something, who are they after?

"There have been a couple of traitors that attacked us."yelled walking battery.

"Hmm...Interesting what did they look like?"Oh man no wonder Maskless man was in a hurry he probably got a ton of calls about this place being hijacked.

"What exactly did they look like to you?"

The tall robot hesitated "Well I don't actually remember I we were damaged pretty badly by thier attacks..."

"Yeah I saw it too!"screamed living battery"They pinned my poor friend to the wall with staples , and then shocked all of us with lightning. It still stings."

I've never heard of someone who would use a weapon as bizarre as staples before, and the only person I knew that could use PK thunder was *gasp*.No it couldn't be him why would he show so much mercy to me and try to destroy them?"Tell me did the Mask Man use the thunder move on you bots?"

The big robot thought for a moment until beaver brain whispered some incomprehensible gibberish to him."He says no it did not come from the Mask Man , but he did catch that whoever it was had a few strands of pink hair sticking out of their helmet."

Of course that's it Porky's other captain Fassad must be the culprit his race is capable of PSI abilities not to mention them all having pink he also trained that monkey who has been following him around lately to use staples or something. Hah I've always suspected him to turn on us one day he only seemed to be doing his job for bananas. "Look I have an idea who did it why don't you guys just tell the other pigmask so you can arrest him."

"We can't they'll never listen to if they could understand us I'm just a Minor robot made just guard entrances no one really cares what I have to man down there all he does is charge us so we don't run out of power."

"IT'S TRUE! "Battery man put his hands up to his face and cried.

"This other guy down don't even know what he is , and he's been torn apart and re-assembled so many times he doesn't even know we all just call him the 't you get we're all failures! "all of them started creating this terrible moaning sound.

Geez and I thought I had issues these guys seriously need to get a grip.I forgot that some humans and robots communicated differently luckily they designed me to understand both. Seems they were in need of my help , interesting I could use that.

"Guys look I'm as expendable as you guys right own master wanted to get rid of me, but if you guys help me sneak to the top of the tower I'll make sure to report the traitor to the big knows I might mention a few machines that discovered this fact."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, before long you could be promoted to "Major Robot", and you Whatever. How would you like the title of the best "Whatever", and maybe we can use our technology to restore you to your original form whatever that was."

The idea appeared to make him happy , and he skipped around in circles.

"Oh boy can I come!? Can I come?"The Battery man said as he climbed up on my shoulder ,"I can ride in your back hatch so you'll never run out of power."

I may have been desperate enough to take up that offer hours ago, but I wasn't to have any living thing wriggling inside of me."Oh I'm you what there are tons of robots outside this tower that are in dire need of your power why don't you visit them sometime."Looking at these guys I've had recent flashbacks of the robot dying next to the charger.I really don't think anyone deserves to come to that.

"Welp ,we in this together or not?"I said reaching my hand twords each of them.

"I guess I don't have much to loose at this point sure."said the Minor robot placing his claw on of my hand.

"Me too "added the battery man standing between whatever just rodent noises, but it looked like a yes.

"Here 08 I know every single corner, door, and room of this tower like the back of my claw just follow me, and you'll be fine."They each lead me along a series of rooms .I had to ditch the pigmask suit since they tore it up, but it didn't matter with each of them by my side they didn't take a second all looked like a band of odd robots on duty, and most of the pigmask were too busy anyway to notice us got right near the end where there were a bunch of fish in tanks.

"Hey what is this room?"I asked.

"This is where we generate electrical forces to transform into lightning those fish over there happily provide it for us."remarked minor robot.

Huh fish, who would've thought they'd run this entire thing? I saw a couple of pigmask hang out right in front of their tank laying around, and a couple pulling down their pants to slap their bottoms.

"Hey fish Spankety, Spankety, Spankety!"I heard one of them was seriously appalling. No one can pull of that term except sounds gross and annoying when other people say it.

We got to the end and stopped ,"Here is where the ladder is from here you just go straight up until you reach the one ever goes up there so you shouldn't be too worried about getting captured."

"What you guys aren't coming with me?"

"Sorry, I can't fit through the hatch I'm too wide."Minor replied.

"Whatever and I can't climb ladders very well. I'm too small, and Whatever doesn't have arms."

"Okay, I suppose I could handle the rest on my own.I promise I won't forget about you guys."I waved with my good arm as I put one foot on the ladder.

"Yknow us robots we have to stick together. Happy travels MechaPorky,"they all waved back.

I started thinking again as I climbed further too long ago the guys had just attacked me but they turned around to help me at their there is more to life than just surviving, and getting what you want in this world. Whether your being is artificially created , or naturally structured doesn't mean you don't have ? I believed that once, but King P always convinced me otherwise.

I heard a small buzz from beneath me it sounded like the robot clan was trying to warn me about something. I couldn't turn back now. I saw the furious Pork Trooper lurking right beneath me.

 **Author:This was pretty much the awkward transition to the chapter I really want to get you guys know what is on top of that tower although I wish I could have gotten to it by Valentine's Day.**


	9. Bacon and Marshmallows

**Author: Oh geez it's been awhile since I added a new overthought this one a bit too much I just didn't want to mess it up and yet my writing still sounds cheesy .Man my chapters keep on getting longer and longer.I meant to get it finished by Valentines Day ,but my life got super I don't really write shipping ,but well the title says it all this is the only time though okay.**

Oh we're you worried about the giant Pork Trooper?We'll don't be.I doubt that his arms will even be skinny enough to fit through .This guy is just huge.I've always wondered what kind of face underneath that mask would go with such a hefty beef cake of a body.

Besides,he didn't look like he noticed although Trooper did smash the wall ,and yelled out a couple times in must be pretty ticked at looked like he just got beat up,and pretty badly too! His suit was burnt and marked in a similar fashion to the robots I met earlier. He also smelled of overcooked .Wow weren't kidding about this maniac going around attacking Porky's henchmen.I suppose not everyone can be blessed like me to have a PSI Counter inside them.

I sort of suspected the Pork Trooper based on the amount of DCMC around the room. He always claims to be the biggest DCMC fan because he buys all their merchandise ,CDs ,and goes to all their Pork Trooper may be the most dedicated ,but we're all huge fans.I remember when we're studying brainwashing and had them put on a gig for was the best cover of King P's theme I ever heard. Me and the boys made a pretty solid 8 bit remix ,but nothing could top the classic rock n roll acoustics.I vaguely remember a popular band that played in Twoson and Fourside called like Run 5 away however they didn't get any financial funding from our to mention that the DCMC is like 1000x better than them.

I actually stopped a bit before I climbed the ladder when I saw all the them were custom made DCMC action were so authentic I was tempted to take one ,but everyone knows not to mess with Pork Trooper especially on a bad will hunt you down and you can kiss your sorry self I could take just one though I would go for ?well he was a new addition that we added a few years ago and his bass playing amped up the awesomeness factor to a 20. I heard a couple of employees said that he quit recently without an explanation really is a shame.I doubt they'll sell anymore dolls of him ,and the band just doesn't sound the same without that lower octave to compliment the other instruments.Y'know speaking of the bass playing he looks like he switched one out once during a concert .Wierd huh ?It sounded perfectly fine to Lucky he's just full of mystery...and hair.

My other favorite Shimmy Zmizz's because I have a strong preference to electronic keyboard.I find saxophone player OJ to be overrated ,but without him I doubt DCMC would exist do I can't fault him.

My Pork I've focusing on my favorite band so long I failed to realized I finished ,just a couple staircases to I said fantasizing things helps time go by way faster.

Beneath my feet were a bunch of sentient screws squirming around.I thought the red screw looses attacking me would be the heck is going to hold all the bolts inside this rickety like 20 came after me and nothing buged I assumed they weren't such a huge big of a tower was pretty structurally sound so I wasn't too afraid of falling to my a little bit.I think the screws gave up trying to ram into me after the tiny things saw that I had in a ton of screws already inside of the screw looses started trying to replace them with well.. made me very ticklish as they started climbing on me at once."Haha stop it,"I said laughing uncontrollably ,"It's cute how you guys try ,but I can't continue like this haha."I was really starting to hate these little abominations.I inched closer to a room of some sort near the top and suddenly every screw loose on me screeched ,jumped off,and burrowed themselves back into the metal plates...Well that's undeniably suspicious!I suppose there just afraid of electricity I can see the harpoon like laser gun that shoots the lighting from I still can't see however is New Pork City ,better continue my tiring journey.

I took a few quick steps toward a short ladder and entered the dome.

I opened my mouth wide open As I saw...

The Coolest Room Ever!

Man what was it doing up here?There was all sorts of toys I always put on my Christmas list when I was little,but never got because the parents didn't consider us a "good boy" and called us "naughty" for not going to bed on did they know I had important stuff to do ,important stuff that...I uh can't really there were presents littered all over the floor decorated in bright vibrant gift wrapping pulling my curiosity to look inside.I couldn't...I want to though ,but I can't .This all has to belong to with excellent taste I might add I mean a giant star shaped indoor pool I've always wanted to wade on one of those all day with my pink swim bad doing that will short me out and possibly kill me also I'm not wearing any pink swim trunks.

I did play with a choo choo train though ,"Woot Woot all aboard the Porky Express going through the spooky haunted tunnel to Threed and over the land of the giant dinosaurs ,"Rawwr! Woot Woot,"I said recycling the engine around the track for a straight ten minutes until a slight humming noise interrupted my train of catchy tune was meditating me towards it like I had heard in a million times over and over in my head.I push aside a mountain boxes and I see this old retro Juke box .In its golden lining and platinum records it continued playing the tune that I recognized from when me and Picky went into those small convenient stores around Onett.I was obsessed with snacking on the food from the nearby burger shop and pizza restaurant or at my neighbor's mom made the tastiest all this I recall him bringing me once to a shop near the school and we would wait for our allowances as we would stare at all the wonders on display...The flooding of nostalgia from every core memory had me twirling about the surface.

Looking to left I couldn't tell whether it was still my fantasy this room just swept me into the other side is what looked like an ordinary glass case,but to me it meant the entire world.I slid my hand across the clear covering to see if it was real or I was just imagining enough ,It was there inside was the glistening shiny red ...he...he wanted that yoyo,and I wanted to be happy for him when he got it,but...there was something between us that changed the day he finally got didn't come over to play with me anymore ,and I did the same.

I stood for a second and it dawned on is this here anyway ?He's 's passed doesn't even exist in this this even the same yoyo?

All the answers came reeling in from a tiny print I read just below the case .

"A Friend's YoYo".

There was some non physical force that tugged on my inner workings until I choked and had small streams of grease falling from my after all Porky told me ..he still saw him as a friend?He blames people like him for his misery, yet here he placed whatever was left of Ness as a prized caused him to think so backward?...What caused me to think so backward? There has to be a transition or something that I'm missing are not the same ,or at least not thing still stands I have to bring that yoyo back with me.I think o'l King P needs a trip down memory how to open this?I rumbled the display case to rock to back and forth .It didn't budge I needed another sly tactic.I held the glass to try to carefully lift it up.

Creeeeekkkkk! A loud noise came from behind ."What do you think your doing "said an eerie disjointed voice,"You get your hands away from that yoyo,"continued the voice getting louder and more intense with each syllable spoken.I didn't sign up for this the robots below told me no one would be clanking got louder and I got nervous and recklessly shook the display case glass that was actually plastic toppled over and exposed my prize."Yes!"I picked it up,and the creature lurking in the shadows came closer.

"You've made me Mad Mad MAD!MAD!"

It starting charging at me and I didn't know where to run so I did what a true man would do and squatted down to the floor with my hands shielding my face."I didn't do anything I swear I just wanted to borrow the yoyo."It was all futile the thing grabbed me in section between my head and the rest of my body and pinned me against the wall.I was trembling like any sane person ,but gave me chance to get a good look at demon had sharp metal punchers and drills poking from several cracks in it's had a gaping mouth filled with sharp daggers on it's metallic gray face with bloodshot red eyes staring at me dead in the eye from an unnatural place on top of its ,with that description out of the way would you believe me if I said it looked female?Really, she had a baby blue dress with a white apron and giant blond made heavy breathing noises and stood there for for a good long did she want?Was she planning to torture me for stealing?Actually it was quite the opposite Her grip started becoming looser and slowly her eyes and mouth BOOM a second pair of eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face "

PORKY!"She cheered hugging me.I have no words."Porky I've been waiting for you forever here you dropped this,"she said putting the yoyo back in my hand.

"I've kept in nice and safe just for you."she giggled."Uhh thank you umm...Mrs uhh..." "Haha its Miss Marshmallow, Little Miss Marshmallow you do recognize me don't you ?""Well..." Porky never mentioned anything about her to us."Sorry ,I used my Ultimate Ticked off system and scared you I thought you were a thief ,but no it was just you."she smiled."How long have you exactly been here?"I asked .She acted like she was trying to avoid the question."Well I've waited a long time since you left, and...it doesn't matter because your here now my pork bun."she grabbed me again, and gave a really tight hug. My siren must've went off again as it flashed bright red across my face."Oh shoot,"I thought."What's this?"she looked up,"Haha that's a cute little hat on top of your head. Wow it even blinks hehe wee ooh ,wee ooh,"she chirped waving her arms I thought that the siren would be a dead give away for thing she's kind of screwy in the then tried to creepily examine me by touching me all my made me extremely uncomfortable."Hmm King P you look hurt !Here your faithful maiden will fix you right up."

I still couldn't control my arm kinda forgot about it after awhile that explains why it took so long to climb that looked closer at the gaping hole in my shoulder pad"Huh are these ...wires?"Shoot!"No ,no it's a new type of ramen...an electrical ramen that accidentally fell out of my skin please don't get it wet or I'll umm ...have an allergic reaction.""You do?me too oh Porky we have so much in common"She slid her claw across my cheek and made me on the Marshmallow girl has got to be the most gullible creature on earth to fall for that I almost pity her. "Alright here we go time for bath free bath."Marshmallow pulled out a feather duster,...duster...why does that sound familiar?

Also springing from her back were the same pinchers that attempted to slice me five minutes ago and she pulled out a brush ,towel and soap out of some hatch inside of started by cleaning off my metallic exterior by rubbing the soap and towel back and forth and back and forth.I imagine this is what a massage is suppose to feel like even without any muscles to relax just the momentum itself is If only MechaPorky-3 was here he would be sooo jealous of me ,I'm getting pampered by a real woman. He just hogs the screen and watches a couple of girls on the fan room wishing they would fawn over him like she is said before that to robots gender is basically a label if your designer named you something like 'Miss Marshmallow I'm going to instantly think female of which she wasn't half bad for a killing machine definitely an older model where they didn't bother to paint a skin tone on top of her which seem less her other features I loved the way her purple lit literally glowed whenever she faced my dress was pretty cute on her and let's not forget her pigtails bolted onto yeah what can I say I've always been a sucker for blonds.

"Ow"I felt a slight pinch on my shoulder as my girl "Hey that's my""Noodles I know King P just putting it back in your body like you said hehe "It felt like a tiny spider going up my shoulder as she rearranged the What's this girl's deal with Master Porky ,and who made her anyway ? Was it the original himself .Nahh he doesn't look like he's left that bed for hundreds of he did though would that make me and her sisters ?

Bleh that would be GROSS!

She's not like that .She's more like a crazy um… girl next door that's it !One that desperately wants you yet is too shy to go up to your door and admit it so she spies on you from a distance and studies everything about that came off a little Porky got bored in his house okay, Ness got out a lot more and we liked to check on him sometimes. crackling started as Miss Marshmallow finally welded my shoulder and arm together

".Alright good as new ,"she clapped and she was right ,I could finally bend it and rotate it around the socket .I missed being able to move it appropriately ,"Thank you, Ma'm!" "Sure thing,anything else I can do for you?Say your bangs are getting really long master it's gone over half your face .It must be very hard to see with those shiny locks in the way mind if I cut em?"She smiled and pulled out a pair of clippers from her back.

"No no I'm fine,I'm fine besides my heads too stiff anyway,See."I knocked on my hair and it made the clunky sound of banging on pipes that it always does."Oh no trouble really my king .Iv'e been waiting awhile to use this anyway." Out came a huge saw blade from where the clippers that could slice through my head without much about me keeps on triggering this insane part about her!"Seriously my little marshmallow muffin like it like this it's part of my style and I intend to keep it that way,you wouldn't want to let down your king would you?""No I'm sorry porkypoo I just wanted to make you happy."All the hazardous hair cutting weapons were gone now Marshmallow was staring down with a face similar to a certain forlorn heap of trash.I didn't mean to offend her I just didn't know what was under this giant heap of metal under my face or if I even had anything under there to begin her from her one purpose however like what King P did to me is not what I wanted either.

"Sorry Marshy why don't we say you give me something to eat instead."She started back up like a rebooted computer and got right to it ,she zipped a corner of the room and came her clasp was a container and spoon with white paste and dark chunks that didn't look or smell very appealing.

"Umm I'm afraid to ask ,but what is this?" "It's trout flavored yogurt! One of my specialties and here,"She pulled out a cup and put both of them in my hands ,"Here's some tea to wash it down ,I hope you'll LOVEIT!" "I'm sure I will ,in fact I'll like it so much that the light in my smile might disintegrate you so you should look away while I indulge this porktacular cuisine. "Okay Porkpie I won't peek,"Miss Marshmallow giggled as she turned appreciate that girl's yogurt and combination made less sense than whatever well Whatever was made up of. So why do I feel like she's tried suggesting it to me my limited memory so inconvenient."Are you done my precious pig ." said still covering her eyes."Mmm yes that sure was tasty ,"I said hiding both under a multi-colored ?I couldn't eat it even if I wanted to,I'm doing this to appease her."Phew well young Miss Marshmallow this has been the best time of my life visiting you ,but I better get going ,have to get back to my kingly duties like conquering and destroying the world."I said that last phrase rather begrudgingly. "OH ,but you just got leaving me again?" I nodded back at her ,and she replied softly"Will you ever be coming back?"

Now that was a good question that I couldn't was abandoned by the original for who knows how long .Now all her waiting adds up to a cheap knock off of the king who is just there to stop by and leave her again. "The Porkster is not sure .He'll try though." With the idea of the world getting destroyed at any moment there are no guarentees .I'm starting to get more and more of why King P hates remembering."Well can I come with you!"She said like a giddy child."I'll be at your service at all times .I'll prove to be of good use to ,Please. Don't leave me again."

We don't have tears ,but she was definitely on the verge of crying.

There would be some uses for her to serve me as a bodyguard. Miss Marshmallow's functions are capable of ripping others to shreds however I doubt she'll stay loyal to me once she finds that there are ten more of us .She probably wouldn't be able to identify o'l 08 from that sea of shaggy blond hair,pig-noses,bow ties,and to mention I have been literally lying to her this entire time in self defense .Tis both a blessing and a curse I ...

"Hey ,I don't whats going to happen to me beyond this tower or if I'll even make it out...but Here!"I held out the shiny red yoyo that I kept close by and she pushed it back to me."What? I told keep it take it with 's yours Porkey!"

"No, Marshmallow we have to leave it here it's what the King wants .It actually belongs to a friend that we can't return it to ,and he was pretty much the only friend we as my most valuable possession I will keep the honor and give it to one only worthy enough to guard it ,and that's you."I placed the yoyo on her claw hand while it dangled by the string."I can't leave it with me okay.I'll never forgive myself if I loose it on my way. Afterall I would loose my arm if it weren't attached to me .Oh wait!"I swayed my previously broken arm back and seemed to make Miss Marshmallow lifted up the glass display case and placed the yoyo back in."Don't worry my pig king no one has touched it since you came here and no one will ever who try will have to go through me and my Ultimate Ticked-Off System!I'll guard it with my life sir,I'll miss you though."

"Me too."She smiled and so did I.

The pressure I had now to finish my journey was felt heavy.I wanted to bring the residents of this tower all to New Pork and maybe i don't know have a party,play games go on roller coasters together .If I do that now though it would be pointless .There has to be some subtler way to change their minds about pulling the needles. Whatever enemy he's afraid of we could take them or convince them to not hurt you that strategy has been working out for me the Maskless man and his trio of odd pigmasks however much I despised him in theory was admittedly not the worst thing ever.

Although my mentality was straining me,Physically I never felt better!I whizzed up and down multiple ladders without were so much electrical surges near the top of the tower that I swear they made faces at me when they flew 's not fair!why wasn't I dropped off here from the start I would've gotten all the power I late the final ladder there was a room it was dark and had different shades of bronze all over the walls .There was also a few sirens placed all around for security measures most likely. Luckliy, I didn't trigger anything yet strangely enough I felt like something was watching,me from deep inside those outside the view was a lot brighter and clearer the land below was completely could see the trees mountains tunnels and trains,a small village in the distance ,a bar ,and that trash heap they threw me sign of New Pork City still must be farther than I thought.I carefully climbed and the slippery yellow dome at the very top .It was never wracking with with the monstrous booming shaking the whole tower as giant bolts of lightning shot out to annihilate it's target.

Okay I only have a few seconds here it goes.I hopped onto the huge harpoon-like mechanism and looked in the distance there was still nothing in all makes no sense did the whole city disappear and flew up the gray clouds up above was a glimpse of a tall black building,and could it be a large gray statue of could I forget we were in the sky?Well I never seen the actual surface ,but I never imagined they were so far was always too cloudy to see 's going to be difficult to get back up there ,but at least now I can see where it I only just need to get down fro- wo Woah!

I off balance by the shaking of the thundering tower.I stayed on too long,now here I go plummeting to certain death.I push my luck why was I so stupid.I looked at the top of the tower getting further away every second that to it large blimp flew near it.

Driving it,the Maskless Man who finally found his mask again.

Good for him.


	10. The Chimera Lab

**Author: This is the part of the game I based this entire fanfic on even though it's only one sign that says MP-08 sold out .I didn't this story would be this long starting out ,but it's been pretty fun writing his perspective on everything.**

...Silence, just silence for a good while until distorted sounds start filtering in...

"hhhauyy...hey...Hey ,...HEY!"

"Yes sir? "

"What are you doing."

"Just a bit of personal mechanical engineering while we're on break."

"But that's our job you idiot! Save your energy for the real work . Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"It's pretty strange .I was out in the forest yesterday chasing down an unfinished rogue experiment of mine when I found it just lying all by itself in the ground."

"Did it miss the dump or something? It looks busted to me."

"Actually surprisingly it's limbs are well intact considering the dent it has on its torso. Something must've had quite the impact to curve this rather dense metal."

"Why didn't you just leave it there? It's not your problem,and ain't any of ours either."

"Hehe when I first saw it by the tower I thought it was a person laying there unconscious and when I picked it up I was shocked to see he wasn't real. So I decided why not take him in .I've been working on him for awhile now.I know we specialize in organic matter here too ,but machines are more of my cup of tea."

"Look you only been here for a few weeks just so you know we have quotas that need to be met by the big boss man .We can't spend our time fixing broken toys okay. They need all of us to pitch in ,or things will get out of control."

"Stop making such a big deal out of that you guys have been doing this for years."

"It's true though ,and I can report you for this if you don't take that tin can and put it back to whatever dumpster you found it in."

"Oh don't be like that your acting like this is a piece of garbage just look at way that it's structured. It's adorable."

"Your sick you know that."

"I'm just saying it looks like a life-sized doll of a little boy with uncanny realism. I wish I could activate him."

"Have you tried opening him up?"

"Yes and it's inner circuits are incredibly complex see,*opens it up* I can't even identify it's energy source that absorbs and emits this electrical output. I've tried pressing every button yet all I've discovered so far is this signature coding on it's back MP-08."

"MP-08 hmm let me check up on that *logs onto the nearest computer* Okay plans for MP-08 models ...Alright here it is apparently they use to make em but they stopped like after ten."

"What whose they ,and what do they do?"

"It doesn't say and there's barely any information here .Theres just a bunch of pictures of kids playing trivial activities like playing soccer and riding a bike that kinda junk."

"Perhaps your right this is just a very intricate child's play thing .*sigh*I was hoping it was the next step for artificially programming humans instead of just animals."

"Well you better get rid of it time is up."

"We can't just throw it away!There are only about ten in existence you 's got to be somewhat valuable."

"What are you gonna do sell it? It's a giant metal heap with suspenders, hair ,and a weight problem. Who would buy that?"

"I would if I could ever get it to turn on.I could just imagine mass producing these things to entertain children , or serve you .We could keep them around like pets but even more advanced than the chimeras. I'm not nearly far enough in my profession to fix him. Can I see the head scientist please?"

"Nahh he's been missing for days ever since we started our last project. Anyways if you want to keep it then fine, just don't get me involved put it in with the rest of the stuff"

"Wouldn't being around the others be a bit frightening for him what if they break him up again"

"For crying out ,It's a machine it can't feel nothin! *breathed*There's an open chamber second hallway to the right .The glass is nearly impenetrable. No one can break it!"

A bit more time has passed ...Sounds became fainter

"There we are Mecha Porky08 for sale sorry the sign is a bit lackluster but it should get attention." Taps on the glass "Sounds fairly thick I hope that third rank was right about don't worry I won't let anything hurt you to me you are the finest specimen in the entire laboratory ,and no one can tell me otherwise ."

The sounds of tapping human feet pass.

FIIINNAALLLLLYYYY!

THEY Finally LEFT.

I yawned and stretched my limbs I think that was the longest I ever had to play dead while I was switched on. It wouldn't be so hard if he didn't tickle me so much .The parts in between my stomach area are the worse. What does that guy think he is first I'm a toy now I'm a specimen? Doesn't he realize he's just a pawn like everyone else?That's as far as master will let any simpleton like him go up the chain.

Now back to me. I'm trapped like these caged animals freaks . I've heard tales about this place from the others this is where several of our horrific fantasies are born. Upon arriving on this island Porky told us that the lifeforms here looked so dull and boring . No firebreathing crackens ,mad crazy eyes ducks ,not even sunglass wearing birds we needed to make them cooler. We can only work with what resources we have here however the experimentation can go a long way.I've seen a couple that 6 and 7 liked to bring to the top floor whenever the scientist created one they shipped it over to us to get King P's approval .Actually they haven't done that in awhile though now that I think of it...Probably for the best.

The two might've gone along with them ,but I couldn't stand those annoying things. Well not all of them,the ones with machine parts looked cool and super powerful with all those weapons we attached to them. It's the animal hybrid one's that I have a problem with. How could combing two putrid things possibly be an improvement? There's a reason why I'm not too fond of animals outside of pigs because for one they either stink ,make irritating buzz sounds, bark in your face ,threaten to peck your eyes out ,or just look gross or slimy in general .Pigs on the other hand are handsome I can't exactly explain why it's just common knowledge that they are. It might have something to do with the way their shaped y'know anatomically speaking they are the closest thing to humans. They also smell pork chips .Who doesn't love pork chips? One of the main resons could be the we've been compared to them so many times by people that none of could say that pigs were anything but pure perfection...Despite how repulsive people say they look ,and act how they would call us names like Porky for crying out loud...The point is that

" I DONT WANT TO BE TRAPPED HERE ANYMORE !"

I found myself accidentally saying that last part out loud and pounding on the glass.

As soon as I realized what I was doing I quickly withdrew myself and did a double take across the room. No one was there and the security were looking at the other direction. That was close. I can't risk getting caught again especially not here. Be patient with yourself eight you've waited this far right? The glass may be impenetrable ,but opportunity will come as it always does .Lately,anyway.

A considerable amount of time passed between me and however much we have. I was trying my best to do nothing. As you can imagine it makes the hours a jillion times longer.

"This is sooo boring ." I whispered to myself rubbing my hands all over my face. It reminded me of one Miss Marshmallow's face massages. HowI wish I was still stuck up there with her instead of being trapped down here right now. Since I left days have gone by and I am nowhere close to accomplishing what I set out to do. Why did I not let her come? She would've broken me out of here ,and use her giant back scissors to trash up the place. Boy that would be fun to watch.

As I sighed in wonderment at her hacking away at these useless scientist I heard a loud thumping sound.I looked across the room to find my neighbor kicking his glass wall."Ha that's real funny wise guy .What are you trying to do imitate my moves? Is this your way own twisted way of making fun of me? Is that what that is ?" It showed no reaction to what I said and continued kicking. Why would I expect a stupid animal tolisten? What is that thing anyway ? I squinted to the sign underneath.

"Parental Kangashark 10,000,000 DP".

Okay I'm not too familiar with the currency in this place ,but based on the report MechaPorky02 gave us that's way more than we gave any of those losers. Like a million times more. All it is is the head of some sort of shark attached those jumping things ,and what's that little thing sticking out of its belly?Uck is that a baby did they fuse it too ,or did the chimera give birth!?Never-mind, don't want that image .In the right corner of the room there was another one of those deranged mix one was squawking and running around in circles.

"Ostrichephant 8,0000,000 DP"

Seriously ,what are these scientist thinking? The weird robot Whatever from the thunder tower looks more put together than these abominations. An elephant head and a bird I can't even tell is that long thing a neck or it's nose ,and again with the insane prices. I turn head and see an old fashion einswine to my right being sold for 12,500,000 DP. Now that's more like it. If anything here is deserving to be sold at a ridiculous high price ,it should be pig related.I heard these were the prototypes for the Cyborg killer in our front door. We may be King P's bodyguard ,but he's like our bodyguard. No one has ever been able to get past him ,or tried for that matter. After observing the animals I wonder what price the scientist gave me. Unfortunately, being trapped in the cage wouldn't allow me to see through that angle. Well if they are worth millions I must be as well ,but even more expensive .In fact I bet it's set so high because I was never meant to be sold. The scientists intend to keep me here on display as a model to remind them of what they actually should be doing. Creating the world in my image .The very thought of it made me smile however I couldn't stay here for long I still had business to finish.

I kept waiting for what felt like another eternity planning a way to escape. The longer I stayed there the more paranoid and doubtful I got. I can't call for help no one recognizes me here ,and they would rat me out once they realize I wasn't suppose to be alive. Still,it was a tempting option I started hearing noises from places I couldn't quite see ,but they were close .What if they took the make the world after my image thing too literally?The scientist did call me a specimen afterall. What if they wanted to dissect me, and use my parts to attach to those filthy animals? .I could see shadows on the wall leading to another corridor in the hall. I could see them carrying things. Carrying multiple things All At ONCE! It was hard to tell what animals they were exactly bringing I believe I saw the silhouette of a bird and maybe , whatever it is they're cooking up in there they don't stick it in here with me.

I couldn't conserve my energy last night ,or rest as some people call it. There was nonstop screeching,yelping,and howling. If I tired to activate my pleasant memories to form a dream, I doubt it wouldn't morph into a nightmare considering everything around me. The room began to brighten up when dawn hit and I felt about ready to topple over from exhaustion. Then I heard footsteps ,and that voice again.I stood up as stiff as a tree in the position that same pale nerd with the greasy brown hair left me in .What could they possibly want?

"And around this corner is where we sell our recent creations developed through our scientific research here at the Chimera lab, unlike the others we were able to tame these ones .Well for the most part some do bite occasionally ."he chuckled as he tapped on Kangashark's glass.

"Mmm I see I was just lookin for something special to bring home."Please don't tell me "By the way the ramen you guys sell in those machines in front way better than that other place I went .it smelled like an outhouse in there and the only ones there were dark haired man with the white T-shirt and side burns came walking in because of course 8 needed another encounter with him. "So what we got here some sort of jumpy thing with a shark head ,cool, cool what's it eat? "

"Which one the the mother or its baby each are on a completely different diets"

"Ah man I ain't got time for takin care of two critters what else Ya got? What's this an ostrichelphant?

""Yes sir it's actually trained and can reach speeds of-"

"What the heck would one do with that uh uh this thing is way too weird looking. Oh what's this over here a smelly pig with a jelly jar on its head. Are you fools expecting me to fork over all my DP for these because I'm gonna tell Ya straight up they ain't worth a tenth of what your charging !".If he took back what he said about einswine ,I'd almost give this guy credit for showing a lick of common sense.

"We umm...we do have one more thing for sale ,but he's not a chimera or anything like you were asking-"

The pathetic researcher was once again interrupted."Hey why did Ya put dat in there?"he said pointing at the nervous metal statue that is me.

"Oh no, no you see it may look like a boy ,but it's a machine we found it by the forest .Sadly we don't exactly know how to get him working."

"He was talking to me yesterday about where to find the ramen .He look just like that short yellow hair all over his face wearing suspenders I think to hold all that body fat in." I really want to slap this guy.

"Amazing are you saying you saw the person he was modeled after."

"Naw I'm saying that boy was talkin to me .The only difference I see is that red hat on his head."

The scientist put his hand upon his chin and looked straight at me."Strange I don't remember a siren being there before,fascinating" Shoot I accidentally left it out all this stress I've had to endure lately must've triggered it to pop up

."I'll take it I been needing something to keep me company at home plus it's a mess up in there could use the hard labor. So how much is it ?"

It appears the A.I. of MP-08 is more clever than I previously thought .It's only acting. Sorry you can't have him my research team needs to analyze how this machine processes data so we can use it to start a new line of robots ,and chimeras that even more intelligent-"

"Look buddy I don't care bout that science stuff you sign says 'For Sale' ."

"Not anymore,"the scientist pulls out a marker and crosses out the For sale part and replaces it with a "Sold Out". "He's staying here if your lucky you'll get a replica in the next few mon-."

"Nuh uh! Hold up."

"Will you let me finish One Gosh Dang Sentence!"The two were pretty much at each others throats now and I was in the middle debating whether it was worse to be a maid for someone I hated or a guinea pig .

RaaawwwRrrr!

While they were jerking one another's necks something rumbled in the hallway .

"What was that?"

"Not sure."

Then loud beeping noises "It's the emergency light something must've gone wrong in the chamber the team has gone over the line this time."

"What? I don't get it."

"Leave this Is official science work! It's none of your concern what we do here in this facility."

"No, I'm pretty sure it is."

"In that case I'm leaving"Wait what's he doing .Hes he's opening the glass."I'm going to secure this ,have have fun dining with the beast ."

"Come back and say that to mah face yah four eyed freak ,"the ruffian yelled tackling the nerd. He owed me from last time ,thanks anyway for making my escape happen . I blew my siren off to add to the noise the two turned around

"It's alive!?"

"Told Ya."

.With the glass open I jumped from the pedestal to right on their heads. I thought doing so I would springboard off of them turns out I was wrong and my body wieght knocked us all on the ground. They should probably fix the floorboards and give some medical attention to the couple of unconscious men on the floor .Once I leave of course .I booked it to the hallway and boy they weren't kidding about the dril and scientist were running around screaming and flailing thier arms and banging on the doors . I better find an exit too. There are so many doors though. Guess I'll try this one. I opened up the nearest one to me. It didn't lead to the outside ,but there wasn't anything alarming either. Just a table with a few magazines ,and an empty porkchip bag with some extra lab coats hanging in the corner. The only peculiar thing was a large whiteboard in the back which appeared to be written on recently.

"Energency Measures. Should Ultimate Chimera escape from its cage, seal all entrances and exits immediately. In the event that it gets outside ,use full force. In the event that the Ultimate Chimera is seen by civilians...". "Oooof "something bumped into me from behind , and made me smear the bottom words. Great, now how am I suppose to know what I'm up against? It never told me what this Ultimate Chimera thing even looked it escape?

"Intruder!"

The small floating security robot bumped me again. "Would you cut that out? Don't you have something better to do this whole place is under lockdown .

"Intruder!"

"Look I think you need to reboot your system I helped found this place...we'll sort of ." He backed off from that statement. " So you finally come to your sense-." Before I could even finish he flew out the door. " Wait!" I ran out after him. That little sneak he's not getting away with snitching on me. Ugh I can't track him in all this chaos. "Is just me or do all these scientist look alike?"I thought as I ran passed several of them with the same terrified was the criteria to work down here must wear a lab coat while also being burnette ,and near-sighted?

I was closing in on the little thing at the end of the hallway however he took a sharp right up the stairs. I followed him onto the second floor, but at that point I pretty much lost him. There was a security camera on the door to the left maybe that's where he would want to show footage of me. Once I stepped in I knew that the previous assumption was completely off. Inside was a museum. A museum of DEAD THINGS. On display was nothing ,but bones of animals. There was also that trophy from that one competition for who could come up with the best chimera design. We only held it once on account that no one would participate once we they heard what we did with the runner ups. I could feel that giagantic dragosaurus skeleton stare directly into me as if I had done something wrong. Believe it or not those things are actually native to this island although I don't understand how they were able to collect its corpse. They are an incredibly rare species.

There was a tiny creak sound to my left by one of the doors. He was hiding in here afterall! I bolted toward that direction. Instead of finding him I was now surrounded by more of those hideous monsters. The two I had seen from my cage were there along with ten others. They range from downright stupid like a dog with a body of a fish to complete nightmare inducing like a combination of a horse and spider. Not knowing quite what to do I bent down ,and shielded my eyes,"Guys look no hard feelings. I didn't mean it when I thought of you guys of atrocities against nature." I slowly took the hands away from my face ,and saw that none of them were moving. What's wrong with them are they just models or something?

To test out this theory I went up to an agitated boar standing on a box ,and started poking it. No response however something else about it was strange. If this was just a statue ,it would feel really stiff. This thing was soft and squishy. When I sunk my hand into it I could've mistaken it for being just asleep the only thing missing was snoring noises and a heartbeat.

Rawwwrrr!RAWWWRRR!

That sound again. Where exactly was it coming from? Searching around this labyrinth of a lab has made me lose track of my whereabouts. I quickly headed toward another conveniently placed door, and it happened to be the most disturbing room so far. The whole place was dim with rows of glowing green jelly goo were lined up in rows across the walls with cords attached to some machine. I made the mistake of reading one of the labels "Wait, are these B-b-b-BRains!" I was trying so hard not to gag at this unholy sight of the bumpy meat sacs floating in the jars. "Is this what people really keep inside themselves so glad I don't have one that looks like that." Well technically if I was the original I would ,but I prefer not to think about how is decaying still works. Why would we need to preserve animal brains the only animals we use them on are einswines, and least they have pretty shade of pink so it blends in.

I stood back for a moment ,and looked at the last door I came from. Are you telling me that we take them out of their normal forms ,and once we create a new species we put a random brain back in? I checked all over there wasn't any specific tag for what animals the insides formally came from. I suppose since the scientist are combing more than one animal they couldn't fit two brains at once. For a second I almost pitied the vile creatures. I imagined myself having my brain socket ripped out placed in a jar only to wake up in something that was no longer me in one of those bodies back there. Let's say that bizarre cattlesnake ,and become forced to live that way for the rest of my days. What were we thinking? I wish we never built this horrible place...

"Oooh ah-ah."

Something knew I was here ,and it was...laughing at me? "Okay show yourself, is that you again security robot? Do you think you have won this game of hide ,and seek?" The noise echoed again except now I knew it was coming from behind the table. "You have slipped up my friend," I lunged forward and grabbed something ,"Ah ha! Gotchya!" To my surprise a brown monkey in a blue vest was squirming around in my arms. "What the? What are you doing here?" after he screeched ,and banged his arms on me so I let him go. Did he escape before anyone could perform a test on him? I watched as the primate jumped from jar to jar until he headed out the back door doing a little shake before he headed out.

That wasn't just any monkey that was Salsa the dancing monkey. His partner Fassad was suppose to be keeping an eye on him where had he gone? We sent both of them to deliver happy boxes to the villagers were they done already? I guess it wouldn't take them that long to get people to buy them. It's true that no one can say no to a dancing monkey science has already proven that. That still didn't answer what he was doing here I peeked over to the back room ,and he hid behind one of the chimera tables as a small troop of pigmasks marched the reason he was on the run, possibly a fugitive just like me. He could be one of those traitors spoken about in the tower although making all this fuss over a monkey seemed kind of silly.

"Okay men gather all the pigmasks in the area ," one in a blue uniform stated,"We are on the hunt our mission to stop the Ultimate Chimera we can not let it get out of the lab or we'll be deep fried pork."

"How do we stop it?"asked a lower ranked pigmasks that sounded like the one that was trash talking me earlier.

"I'm uhh not sure just don't get hit ,and you should be fine. That creature packs one nasty bite."

"So you don't know? Can I just say for the record that I quit." he squealed out the door with several followers. "What are you soldiers pigs or men?"the commander yelled,"Such armatures! I don't expect that kind of behavior from you until after this task is done. By the way once we capture be on the look out for any rogue monkeys, and Iv'e also heard reports about one dimwitted scientist's project getting loose. Be weary men PIGMASKS MARCH!"he declared with his hand sticking straight up in the air ,and the brigade members exited.

Once the close was clear I ran up to Salsa he backed up away from me. "Oh you do remember me. It's okay I don't really like that man either we just hired him because he'd do anything for free bananas. Look neither of us want to get in trouble okay so if you don't tell on me I won't do it to you. I need something nimble like you to scout out an escape from this place.I knew I still couldn't talk to animals ,but monkeys are the third closest thing to people. The animal kingdom hierarchy goes like humans ,then pigs then apes ,and then he dances so he must be intelligent enough to pull off those moves. He pounced on my head ,and made his way out back to the main hallway. "Good job, boy," I'm happy to see something helping out. He opened the doors with his hands ,but shut each of them once he had a quick peek. "What's the problem are there more pigmasks in there?" he nodded no. "Well is it just a dead end then?" he didn't answer ,and continued looking through more doors. What's the hold up I thought he wanted to leave ,but Salsa acted like he was searching for something. Care to enlighten me on what that is my furry friend. "Uhh Hello?" the monkey stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the hallway. He stood straight up did a flip ,and sprinted on all fours towards my direction."Salsa ,what are y-"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!

I didn't need to look behind me whatever it was ,it was coming. The sound of the heavy pounding of it's feet made it pretty apparent that we were it's prey ,and it was going to chase us down no matter what. If this was the beast they were after ,there was no way I could do anything to stop was already leagues ahead of me. My Pork! Everyone is so much faster without these stubby legs I was built with. Outrunning it was not an option I had to hide. I swerved to the doors ,but they were locked from the inside. There's nowhere left to go...except no please, not after last time.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!

Okay in here I go. I plugged my nose ,and dived headfirst into the nearest trash was a lot harder to cram myself inside because although I was safe now...

I wasn't alone.


End file.
